


Лучший хоббит - это гном!

by ho_ra



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_ra/pseuds/ho_ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказать, что Бофур освоился в Шире - значит очень-очень сильно преуменьшить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучший хоббит - это гном!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Better Hobbit Than a Dwarf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771189) by [Dragonsquill (dragonsquill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsquill/pseuds/Dragonsquill). 



> Язык цветов: 
> 
> бронзовая хризантема — радость, верная дружба  
> гладиолус — память, сила  
> красная роза — уважение, истинная любовь  
> плющ — преданность, супружеская любовь

Сказать, что Бофур освоился в Шире — значит очень-очень сильно преуменьшить. Пусть он и собирался остаться всего на месяц («Просто провожу тебя домой. Обещаю, что не стану тебя объедать!»), но вскоре стало ясно, что, по его мнению, погружение в чужую культуру является неотъемлемой частью любого визита.

В первый день Бофур скинул куртку:  
— Погода просто чудесная, и так я не буду привлекать внимания, — объяснил он, пряча куртку на дно походной сумки.

К концу первой недели Бофур соблюдал уже не три, а пять приемов пищи.  
— Семь пока не получается, но я стараюсь. Со всей этой беготней мне нужно восстановить силы!  
А когда Бильбо в очередной раз напомнил гному, что ему и в страшном сне не могло присниться просить гостя о помощи по дому, Бофур просто махнул рукой и помог хоббиту привести Нору в порядок.

Спустя две недели Бофур уже помогал Бильбо на рынке, где познакомился с портным, предложившим пошить летнюю рубашку и жилет.  
— И в мыслях не было отказываться от такого предложения! — радостно ответил Бофур.  
А после примерки он сказал:  
— Как нельзя кстати для жаркого лета.  
Через четыре дня ему сшили еще три рубашки.

На третьей неделе он повел Бильбо на праздник.  
— Ты же не думал отсидеться дома! Ты одолел дракона загадками и приручил целую ораву гномов!  
На празднике Бофур очаровал всех историями и песнями, прославляющими хоббита, который на своей памяти вовсе не был таким умным и умелым. Бофур же настаивал, что рассказывал без каких-либо прикрас. По его словам, все так и было.

К концу месяца Бофур сообщил, что Бильбо обязан построить достойную уличную жаровню:  
— Не хуже тех, что понастроили соседи, пока тебя не было.  
Сам Бофур был бы счастлив ее построить, учитывая инженерный талант гномов и смекалку хоббитов. Вот только на создание одних только чертежей уйдет две недели, не говоря о строительстве, а ведь еще нужно изучить жаровни соседей...  
— Бильбо, ты не будешь возражать, если я погощу подольше?  
После Бильбо давился смехом, когда они с Бофуром слушали скучные рассказы соседей, с достоинством и размахом хвастающихся своими жаровнями.

В начале второго месяца Бильбо встретил Бофура на улице без шапки.  
— Я немного упарился. Только не рассказывай моим родичам. Я ее просто отложил. Надену, когда отправлюсь обратно.

Через неделю после этого Бофур скинул сапоги, зарывая пальцы ног в траву и улыбаясь любопытным соседям, которые удивленно разглядывали по-детски маленькие и голые ступни гнома.

Еще через неделю Бильбо настоял на том, чтобы научить Бофура правильно ловить рыбу. Один день обучения растянулся на три, а Бофур в ответ предложил поделиться с Бильбо секретом засушивания рыбы по рецепту гномов. Затем последовал урок кулинарии, и всего через четыре дня, на праздновании именин близнецов Коттон, Эльза Праудфут признала пирог Бофура «приемлемым».

Как-то утром, на исходе второго месяца, на кровати Бофура появилась аккуратно уложенная походная сумка, увенчанная ушастой шапкой, с примостившимися рядом сапогами. Края сложенных рубашек выглядывали из-под откидной части сумки, а скрученная в тугой рулон куртка была прикреплено к спальному мешку под лямками. Самого Бофура нигде не было.  
Бильбо уставился на пустую тарелку и подумал, что впереди его ждут точно такие же пустые дни, когда на кухне появился Бофур и откашлялся.  
В руках он держал пышный букет — охапку цветов, перевязанную лентой с геометрическим, коряво вышитым рисунком. Любому хоббиту было бы стыдно дарить такое позорище, но цветы...  
Бильбо поднялся, обошел стол, поднял руку и прикоснулся к туго связанным бутонам бронзовых хризантем, провел рукой по гордым стеблям гладиолусов и вдохнул сладкий аромат красных роз. Затем взял веточку плюща, вытащил ее на свободу, и взглянул на Бофура.  
— Ты знаешь... что они значат на языке цветов? — неуверенно спросил Бильбо.  
Бофур ответил ему серьезным взглядом, но потом рассмеялся и произнес:  
— Конечно, знаю.  
Бильбо улыбнулся широко и тепло, по-хоббичьи.  
— Думаю, хоббит из тебя выйдет лучше, чем гном, — произнес он, встав на цыпочки и поцеловав Бофура.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено для команды fandom hobbit 2014 для Фандомной битвы 2014


End file.
